


Naked Dragon

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Nudist, Parody, Top Natsu Dragneel, Voyeurism, Yaoi, foot job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu is a fire dragon slayer and quite the powerful one, as even those clothes off his back tend to go up in flames, the only thing untouched was his scarf made from Igneel's scales. He gets control of it but Natsu has strong nudist tendencies from his experience. He also creates powerful heat waves that can dissolve clothing armor and weapons. Top Natsu/Harem





	1. The Salamander

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Naked Dragon

Natsu is a fire dragon slayer and quite the powerful one, as even those clothes off his back tend to go up in flames, the only thing untouched was his scarf made from Igneel's scales. He gets control of it but Natsu has strong nudist tendencies from his experience. He also creates powerful heat waves that can dissolve clothing armor and weapons. Top Natsu/Harem

Chapter 1 The Salamander

The train was abuzz with murmurs as it pooled into Hargeon Town. A pink-haired male had been ill for the trip, he was currently strung out in his seat, bare ass naked...except for a scarf around his neck...but that did nothing to cover ANYTHING up. People were blushing looking at him, some peeking through fingers, some trying to look disgusted but stealing glances at the male’s body. The pink hair was catching enough, more so that it was natural, but some were staring at the massive piece between his legs. Even soft the thing was huge, it fits well the boy’s chiseled physique, from the broad shoulders, the tight manly pecs with pert nipples, washboard abs, jacked arms and toned legs, strong hands and big feet.

He was hot hot HOT! So he was heavily discussed until a conductor came back to see what the commotion was. There...he found Natsu Dragneel, a wizard of Fairy Tail, judging by the mark on him. “Come on kid, wake up you need to put on some pants.” He nudged Natsu, but the boy barely twitched. “Come on wake up, you can’t sleep like this.”

Someone mentioned that the boy had been sick the whole ride over for some reason. “That’s no excuse for this, where are your clothes you had to have had some on when you got on the train!” He shook Natsu harder.

The pink-haired boy woke up. “We...stopped...” he grinned. “Yahoo!” He jumped up accidentally slapping the conductor in the face with his dick. The poor man was knocked out, getting hit by that mammoth of a dick, he had no idea what hit him till it was too late. He got a backpack down and strapped it on before racing off the train, giving everyone a nice look at his sexy backside.

He wondered about town letting it all hang out. He certainly called attention to himself, everyone he passed couldn’t help but look him up and down, checking every inch of sun-kissed skin. Some people seemed to giggle at him but he paid it no mind.

Natsu was looking for someone so he stopped people and asked them if they knew where a Salamander was. “Sir, shouldn’t you put on some pants?” a woman selling fruit suggested, blushing and trying not to look at his third leg.

“Nah, I’m used to being naked.” he conjured some flames. “You see I’m a special kind of a fire wizard and when...”

“YOU THERE, DON’T MOVE!” four men in armor approached Natsu.

“Oh know its the guards!” the woman gasped.

“What’s up? Something wrong?” he lazily scratched his thick nest of pink hair above his crotch.

“YOU, you are indecent!” one shouted.

“Indecent?” he tilted his head to the side.

“PUT ON SOME CLOTHES THIS INSTANT!”

“No thanks I’m good,” Natsu said and tried to walk off but the guards stopped him. “What’s so indecent about walking down the street like this huh?” he put his backpack down. “Do you not know this freedom?” flames appeared on his hands. “Let me show you!”

Heat surged forth from Natsu, but it didn’t burn. It was like being in a sauna, hot but kind of relaxing. Their armor and weapons began to melt, in seconds the men were bare-ass naked. They gasped and tried to cover themselves.

Natsu caught a guard by the chin. “You don’t have to be shy, we can be naked together in the bath, but not here?” the man blushed. “Igneel taught me that you must be comfortable in your own skin, there is no shame in being naked.” the man gasped being brought to their knees as the heat from Natsu’s body licked across their skin.

“Who...who is Igneel?”

Natsu smiled and grabbed his bag. “He’s my dad, and he’s also a dragon!” the men stared at him in shock as he walked away leaving them naked and a couple of them hard.

“No way...he’s Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!” one of the knights gasped.

“That crazy guild?!” Fairy Tail was one of many magical guilds cross the land. Magic guilds allowed wizards to come together and take on missions and quests while training and practicing their magic. Fairy Tail was famous as one of the strongest guilds and full of the wildest of wizards. Natsu himself even appeared in one of the Sorcerer Magazine’s pinups.

The man Natsu was looking for was going by the alias Salamander. “Found you!” He finally got a lead, that Salamander was throwing a party on his yacht, he was giving out invitations to a whole bunch of people. He stood at the edge of the beach watching the yacht sail away. “Purple Flare!” He conjured purple flames in his hands, they began to twist and turn until they took the shape of dragon heads. “Dragon Chains!”

The purple flame shot out, molded into the form of chains. The dragon heads opened their mouths and bit down into the ship. “You aren’t getting away!” Natsu hauled the whole ship back. Even when the chains passed through the ocean water it didn’t get extinguished.

Purple Flare was one of the fire magic spectrums, the flames were perfect for molding magic as they could touch physical objects and couldn’t be put out by wind or water. He heard men scream as he hauled the huge ass boat back to shore and made sure it wasn’t going anywhere. Natsu boarded the ship and found many unconscious guests, judging from the smell on their drinks they were drugged.

It might be missed by a human nose, but Natsu was special. With Natsu’s sharp senses he was like a bloodhound, he could pick someone out and track them down even if the trail was two days old. Natsu began moving the innocent guests safely on the beach.

“Who the hell are you?!” Natsu was caught by some men.

“Who cares who he is, look at him, he’s grade A all the way!”

“Grab him!” Men with swords charged at Natsu. He kicked their asses with ease. “Salamander” came up with more of his men. They blushed, seeing the naked Natsu sitting on a bunch of their men’s beaten up bodies.

“Did you do this?”

“Salamander aka Bora the Slave Trader wanted for human trafficking, illegal use of charm magic, and several other lesser crimes.” Natsu crossed his arms. “You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you?”

Bora put on a tough face. “So you know who I am, so what all I have to do is kill you!” he conjured a magical seal. “Prominence Whip!” he let lose some flame magic.

Natsu jumped and dodged it but the whips followed him and struck him creating an explosion. “Haha, got him!”

“So you are a flame wizard huh?” A sucking sound could be heard. “You are pretty weak, these are some pretty nasty flames.”

“He...he ate them!” His men began to freak out.

“Stop freaking out, get him!” Bora shouted. Against better judgment, the men charged with weapons and magic blasts. Natsu blasted them away, using his heat to melt their weapons and magical tools. “RUN AWAY!” the men screamed and began to run off naked.

“Get back here you cowards!”

“You won’t get away, Dragon Chains!” He used Purple Flare to create the dragon chains again, these ones were smaller, they quickly coiled around the naked men and tied them up.

“What the hell are you!?” he glared at Natsu. “Hell Prominence!” he charged up an attack and launched a solid beam of flames. Natsu blocked it with his hand and sucked up the flames.

“I’m a dragon slayer, my father was Igneel the Fire Dragon, he taught me dragon slayer magic.” he was poured up by eating Bora’s flames. “Now I got a fire in my belly!” Bora’s flames may have been poor taste, but the charge he felt was strong. Natsu’s cock stirred to life as his magical power flamed.

“A...A dragon slayer!” he couldn’t believe it. Dragon Slayers were rare but were capable of devouring their respective element they rule over and grow stronger from it, their element couldn’t hurt them, and they could harness their element and use it as a weapon. It was said dragon slayer magic could be used to kill dragons.

For Natsu this was just his main magic, he started learning other fire magic and mixing it with his dragon magic. “I’m out of here!” he took off creating a magic carpet with his flames.

“Neat trick, I’d like to learn that myself.” He focused his purple flare and molded it, he took off after him. “This is sweet, now I won’t have to take modes of transportation.” Dragon slayers didn’t do well on transportation like boats, trains, carts. Natsu was riding his flames so no motion sickness.

“Damn you!” he launched a barrage of flames, but Natsu either deflected them or ate them.

“You aren’t getting away,” his speed increased. Natsu’s been training with fire magic for years, his control over his flames was far more than Bora who coaxed on his lessons. He flew past Bora, and red flames surrounded his fist. “Fire Dragon...Burning Fist!” He punched Bora hard.

The man’s clothing went poof before he was thrown back to town. His charm magic ring was destroyed and he hit the ground hard. Bora’s scheme was using charm magic to lure people to his yacht, he then drugged them and branded them and sold them into slavery. With Bora and his men captured, and his records seized their trafficking ring would be broken down and dissolved.

The knights had to thank Natsu, who was still as hard as a rock. Natsu acted like nothing was different. He was pretty big soft, but hard he was HUGE. It was rather intimidating. Many of the knights were getting excited just staring at Natsu’s lance.

Despite Natsu saving innocent civilians, the knights had orders to bring Natsu in for indecent exposure. “This again...fine...” he bent over and began rummaging around his backpack, giving the knights a good long look at his ass. He brought out a piece of paper.

“EHHHHHHHH!” Natsu was an official nudist registered and validated, which meant he could be naked even hard in public. So long as he wasn’t masturbating in the street, he wasn’t being indecent. Natsu had a history of being naked because his fire magic was so strong even magic-infused clothing dissolved on him. His scarf was only spared because it was made of Igneel’s scales.

His guild master had him registered so knights and stuff would stop harassing him and couldn’t throw him into prison. People would be people, but Natsu was Natsu.

He got the reward for Bora’s capture and a bonus. Natsu put the money away, before conjuring his Flame Carpet. “Ah this is so much better!” he laid on his back and had a nice trip back to Fairy Tail.

To be continued


	2. The Wild Guild Fairy Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 The Wild Guild Fairy Tail

There were many assortments of magical guilds that catered to different needs, but all magic guilds had wizards and a mission board. Requests were sent to magical guilds to handle jobs that vary in rank.

E Rank Jobs do not require magic assistance, often focusing on labor, work assistance, and odd jobs.

D to ARank Jobs require magic, the varying rank is determined about the difficulty of the job in question, be it breaking a curse, hunting magical beasts, bodyguard work, defeating bandits, even bounty hunting.

S Rank Jobs are extremely dangerous, you either need to be an S Rank Mage or have a team to take on such a job. The reward might be high, but the death rate is also higher.

SS Rank Jobs are the top tier, and wizards can only take them on if you are an S Rank Mage, no exceptions.

Outside of the Ranked Jobs, there’s also the aged missions, classified by 10 years and 100 years. These missions have been incomplete for many years, being considered very difficult.

One guild, in particular, was rather famous for being wild and unruly, though their track record with missions was high, they also caused quite a lot of collateral damage. These wizards were quirky, unorthodox, crazy, so much so the Magic Council got many complaints about them. Natsu Dragneel was one of these wizards, a wizard of Fairy Tail.

Natsu returned to town and received a warm welcome, in this town Natsu was well known, so only newcomers and travelers gave him weird looks. Natsu Dragneel a fire dragon slayer, and one who is a practitioner of spectrum fire magic, this meant he could use other color fire magic, such as Purple Flare. Some of the flames were staples in the spectrum, such as the Blue Flame: Ice Fire, flames so cold they burn, Purple Flare was another staple. It is rare for one to master more than one other color on the spectrum, which was a tribute to Natsu’s talents as he had mastered six.

His Red Flames was his Dragon Fire, his Orange Flames were unique Slumber Flames, flames that could burn away one’s consciousness and just looking at them can make one drowsy. His Green Flames had become the Healing Flame, a flame that can burn away wounds and sickness, his guild master told him that healing magic was quite rare and the fact Natsu could harness it was a sign he had a caring heart. His Blue Flames was Ice Fire, and last was Purple Flare. He hadn’t decided what kind of flame his yellow flare should be, but he wanted to keep growing, to keep mastering the power of flames.

He had learned a lot since coming to Fairy Tail, he also gained a lot, people who accepted him, people who understood him, people who helped him grow and shape who he was. Funny how life worked, after Igneel disappeared he was all alone, he had joined the guild to find answers and clues to where Igneel might be but found a home, work, and friends.

Natsu reached the guild, the place was three stories high, it contained a library in the basement, a bar, and lots of other cool stuff. “I’m back!” Natsu cheered.

“Natsu!” his guildmates cheered, and the pinkette chuckled.

“Oi Natsu, you are looking manly as always, let’s put out manliness to the test!” Elfman Strauss said, removing his jacket and facing Natsu shirtless. The guy was tall and muscular, his thick arms, beefy pecs, and rock hard abs flexed as he took a fighting stance.

“Sounds good Elfman!” Natsu cracked his knuckles. The two started to rumble, Elfman’s arm transformed into a stone fist. His power was known as Take Over, he could transform parts of his body based on monsters he’s defeated. The two traded blows back and forth and Elfman ended up naked, his fat 8 incher getting exposed. “Not bad Elfman, you’ve gotten stronger!”

He was under Natsu’s foot, the wizard’s cock getting stiff under Natsu’s sole. “N-Natsu...” he groaned and bucked his hips, Natsu pushed back grinding his foot into Elfman’s crotch. Elfman couldn’t help but get hard if there was one thing he loved it was manliness, and Natsu was one of the true men in the guild in his opinion.

“Oi Natsu!” He turned his head to see Gray Fullbuster, the guild’s ice wizard, and fellow semi-nudist. Gray was trained in Ice Make Magic, his teacher taught them by embracing the cold which involved stripping. He developed a bad habit of stripping off his clothes, which often ended up with him streaking or fighting naked. The only difference between Natsu and Gray was, the ice wizard was shy and actually wore clothes regularly, he just ended up losing them. Gray got off the bar and he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

“Gray your clothes!” Cana pointed out.

“Aww damn it!” he looked around but his clothes were nowhere to be found.

“Welcome home, Natsu!” Mirajane Strauss greeted. As the last name suggests she’s Elfman’s sister, his older sister to be exact.

“Forget it, Natsu, I heard what happened in Hargeon Town, you were being reckless again.” he marched over.

“Aww were you worried about me Gray?” he continued to grind his foot into Elfman’s crotch making the muscle man moan and groan.

“Idiot!” he got in the pinkette’s face. From an outsider’s perspective, Gray was giving Natsu a look to kill. “Of course I was!” he snapped and kissed Natsu full on the lips.

“Mmm,” Natsu kissed back, slipping his arms around the ice wizard, shamelessly sliding them back and into his boxers and groping his fine ass. The kiss was heated, full of passion and longing, their tongues meeting to say hello and I missed you. They made out all while Natsu gave Elfman a foot job.

The guild was used to this but fire and ice, not the most compatible pair one would think. It was true, the two used to fight like cats and dogs. Then Erza sent them on a mission together, Mirajane approved, she always thought there was something different between them.

During the mission, Natsu got hit on a lot, in front of Gray, which continued to piss the ice wizard off. He eventually snapped as one guy tried to grab Natsu’s ass, he froze the dude’s hand. This led to the two talking, and things coming out, and feelings being shared. As it turned out Gray cared about Natsu a lot, and the dragon slayer felt the same.

Their rivalry had been away for the two idiots to talk and interact with each other. Natsu called him an idiot and kissed him, and their relationship and their combo followed. It was shortly after this that Natsu learned Ice Fire.

It was a shock for the guild at first, but things didn’t really change, the two still bickered, sparred, and roughhoused. The whole guild found it almost cute how the two still bickered with each other. The two weren’t shy about how they feel about each other either.

As for Elfman, Natsu was raised by Igneel and taught the birds and the bees by the dragon. Dragons took multiple lovers, seeing each of them as his treasures. Natsu adopted the same approach, he talked it over with Gray, and they decided to give it a test run.

Turns out, while Gray disliked random dudes flirting with Natsu, he actually enjoyed watching Natsu mess with other guys. The dragon slayer had away, of making guys come undone, burning away all the nonsense and posturing and getting to the heart of the matter. Natsu had done it to Gray, the ice wizard was a lot shyer in the bedroom, the fire dragon melted down his walls and took him to new heights of pleasure.

He had watched him do it to Elfman, and it was the hottest thing ever. So as long as Natsu mated his partners and brought them into the family, he was cool with it. Natsu treated them both equally, like treasures. He was very open with his love.

Gray was brought to orgasm, his cum coating the insides of his boxers. Elfman moaned as he came, his seed showering his muscled form. Natsu yanked off Gray’s boxers, leaving him bare-ass naked, and dropped the soiled boxers on Elfman’s face. The muscle head, groaned as the strong manly musk filled his senses. He took deep whiffs of his manliness, his cock stiffening back up.

Natsu pulled Elfman up and kissed him. Gray watched the kiss, and felt himself harden back up, he rubbed his hard-on against Natsu’s body. His heat was so warm and inviting. Elfman was no better pressing himself against Natsu and shamelessly humping against him.

The more they rubbed, the hotter things got. Their skin grew flushed and they began to sweat heavily. It wasn’t just them, the heat that radiated off Natsu’s body caused all the clothing in the guild to melt. Some were embarrassed, others went with the flow and watched the show. Dicks were grabbed, some couples in the guild started making out and getting hot and heavy.

Gray and Elfman moaned and showered Natsu with their semen. “I missed you guys!” he grinned. Elfman was part of Team Natsu, Mirajane approved since he seemed happier now, and she felt better knowing they had each other’s backs, naked as they were.

To be continued


End file.
